Face à la mort
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Ma réponse au 68ème défi du Poney Fringant : Peu de temps après ses années en tant que Thorongil, Aragorn se trouve hanté par un rêve de la mort d'Arwen. Il cherche à comprendre pourquoi il a ces rêves... Cet OS n'a rien à voir avec "L'histoire d'un rôdeur".


Allongé sur son lit de camp, Aragorn ne pouvait pas échapper aux relents de la terre humide et des moustiques. Il aurait mieux fait de se trouver une auberge. Après toutes ces années d'errance, il savait très bien à quoi ressemblait un somme à la belle étoile après une grosse pluie.

Et pourtant, ce soir, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où il aurait souhaité être. Enfin si, il y avait un autre endroit, mais ce genre de rêve ne devait être effleuré si proche du Mordor.

Ce soir, la mort rôdait trop près pour qu'il puisse supporter la présence de mortels inconscients ou d'elfes insouciants. Ce soir, il avait besoin de ce ciel voilé, cette nouvelle lune et cette odeur de terre.

À l'âge de cinq ans, il avait fait un rêve : la jolie Haleth tombait dans le lac Evendim et tout le monde était figé. Ce n'est qu'un rêve Estel, l'avait rassuré sa mère. Et puis, quelques jours plus tard, Haleth avait fait un faux pas et était tombée dans le lac glacial. On l'avait sortie avec peine. Elle était déjà bleue et froide comme la pierre. Ce matin-là, sa mère avait annoncé à Aragorn qu'ils retourneraient à Imladris. Et que ce séjour parmi leurs proches était leur dernier. Dorénavant, ils ne feraient plus d'aller-retour. Ils ne resteraient qu'à Imladris. Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard qu'Aragorn comprit que sa mère avait été presque effrayée par son rêve.

Il avait été contraint de prendre congé de son cher ami et cousin Halbarad. Aragorn scruta le ciel sombre et se demanda comment allait Halbarad. C'était plus sûr de penser à d'autres, que de penser à elle.

Il avait beau garder les yeux ouverts, le sommeil finit par le prendre. Et il était de nouveau pourchassé à travers les terres sauvages, à travers le marais des morts et bientôt apparut la Lórien. Il ne pouvait empêcher le rêve de défiler, alors qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver. Et la voilà qui apparaissait... Qu'elle était belle ! Qu'elle était grave. Qu'elle était triste. Douce Arwen, dans la lueur du crépuscule, elle s'allongea comme on s'allonge pour dormir. Des larmes perlèrent ses yeux et ses joues.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour la raviver. Sa peau était comme du marbre, ses lèvres telles des feuilles mortes. Il lui parla, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était morte.

Il se réveilla, le coeur battant la chamade. Un deuxième rêve. Il s'assit et raviva son feu de camp. La lueur lui rappela les feux brûlants dans les foyers d'Imladris. Ce qu'il donnerait pour y être, pour pouvoir parler à des gens de sagesse… Ou pouvoir parler à sa mère. Mais elle se trouvait bien loin au Nord, et lui, il se trouvait dans le Rovannion.

Autour de lui, il entendait le bruissement des ailes d'oiseaux et de timides piaillements. Et puis vint la lueur rosée du matin. Il éteignit son feu et il tendit l'oreille.

Rien ne lui offrait conseil, pas même la nuit qui s'en allait. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait reprendre la route.

Sa mère lui avait appris, lorsqu'il était enfant, que tout comme lui elle avait parfois des visions de l'avenir et que ces rêves pouvaient être prescients.

Mais, maman, comment savoir la différence ? Il se souvint de lui avoir demandé. Elle lui avait confié son ignorance. Il y avait tant qu'on ne pouvait vraiment comprendre. Plus tard, il en avait parlé avec Elrond et celui-ci lui avait parlé de cette lumière qu'il y avait dans les rêves.

C'est une lumière similaire à celle de l'aube, elle perce à travers l'obscurité. Elle est l'ingrédient d'un rêve véridique. A cette époque, cette réponse avait satisfait Aragorn.

A présent, il ne savait pas. Las, il flatta l'encolure de sa monture. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si cette lueur était présente dans ces rêves récurrents de la mort d'Arwen.

Cerin Amroth.

C'était là qu'il la voyait rendre son dernier souffle. C'était donc là-bas qu'il devait aller.

Après tout, ne se trouvait-il pas proche de la Lothlórien ?

Il grimpa sur son cheval et le guida vers la forêt.

Il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Ce n'était pas un lieu où un mortel pouvait aller gambader sans raison. Mais en ce jour gris, il avait une raison.

Alors que sa monture galopait, il ne sentit pas la soif lui brûler la gorge, la faim resserrer son ventre. Il ne sentait pas l'âge tirer son visage. Il avait oublié ce genre de choses. Cela faisait bien trop d'années qu'il avait été sur la route et le champ de bataille.

Même le passé glorieux de Thorongil était derrière lui. A présent, il était de nouveau Estel. Mais avait-il encore une place dans le monde des elfes ?

Arwen. Et la peur de ses rêves lui obscurcit la vision. Non... Il ne pouvait pas penser à lui-même. Elle devait avoir besoin de lui. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il rêvait d'elle...

Il enjoignit sa monture à aller plus vite.

Avant la fin du jour, il trouva la Lothlórien. Tout était silencieux, pas un craquement de branche ou d'oiseau nerveux. Ici, le silence régnait en maître. Comme si on guettait ses mouvements.

Il prit la parole :

"Je suis Estel. Je viens à vous après une longue route. Dame de la Lórien, me donnerez-vous l'autorisation d'entrer dans votre pays?"

Sa voix était rauque et sonnait faux dans cet étrange silence. Et puis, il entendit au loin des chants d'elfes. Une mésange se posa sur la crinière de son cheval, elle le considéra avec des yeux pétillants et elle s'envola. En face de lui, il pouvait voir un chemin se dessiner là où auparavant il n'y avait que de la fougère. Il emprunta ce chemin et il arriva dans une énorme clairière.

Un elfe habillé de blanc s'interposa en face de lui. Silencieusement il lui fit signe de le suivre. Aragorn posa pied à terre et suivit l'elfe avec son cheval derrière lui.

Au détour d'un arbre, l'elfe disparut et Aragorn se retrouva seul dans une autre petite clairière. Il y avait au centre une fontaine d'eau, et une source derrière elle. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua une silhouette d'or et de blanc. Son souffle peinait à sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Etait il en train de rêver ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans le monde des elfes.

"Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. J'ai entendu votre voix et je vous ai invité dans mon pays. Vous arrivez à temps."

"Arwen," le nom échappa à ses lèvres comme s'il était un enfant face à une personne vénérable. La dame sourit.

"Elle va bien. " Elle le regardait avec insistance, ses yeux bleus perçant à travers les ombres qui l'enveloppaient. C'était comme un rayon de soleil dans un après-midi brumeux. "Ne craignez rien. Ce que vous avez vu ne doit pas arriver avant votre trépas." Elle s'approcha et lorsqu'elle déposa ses douces mains sur son visage, il eut honte de la fatigue encrassée dans sa peau et ses vêtements.

"Il est temps pour vous de vous sustenter et de vous reposer. Et puis…" Elle souriait sans montrer une dent, "vous comprendrez pourquoi votre chemin vous a amené ici."

Elle s'en alla comme s'estompe l'or de l'aube. L'elfe qui l'avait guidé était de retour et lui fit signe de le suivre. Aragorn le suivit à travers les bois, et puis un dédale de chemins. On lui désigna un pré où d'autres chevaux broutaient et s'ébrouaient. Aragorn les contempla, puis tourna son regard vers son cheval. Sa pauvre monture semblait aussi fatiguée que lui.

"Votre cheval sera soigné ici et ne manquera de rien," lui murmura un autre elfe à la chevelure d'or. Aragorn hocha la tête :

"Hannon le." C'était comme un soupir de soulagement. Reparler dans la langue de son enfance était comme rentrer chez lui.

Plus tôt, les mots échangés avec la Dame avaient été en langue commune ou dans une langue sans mots, il ne pouvait dire. Il était si fatigué.

Il fut guidé sur un arbre, vers un talan. On le laissa seul. On pouvait presque oublier qu'on se trouvait sur un arbre ici. Entouré de rideaux de mousse et de lierre, il était caché des autres. Il y avait un lit, des vêtements sur une sorte de chaise et surtout, une baignoire. Il y glissa un doigt, l'eau était délicieusement chaude.

Sans se faire prier, il ôta sa cape, sa tunique, ses bottes, ses braies. Se glissant dans l'eau chaude, il perdit toute notion de la réalité, car c'était comme s'il retournait au temps oublié alors qu'il grandissait en sa mère.

Il s'assoupit presque dans la baignoire. Ce ne fut que quand l'eau devint froide qu'il en sortit. Il trouva vite le lit qui lui avait été préparé et se glissa sous une couverture.

Combien de temps dormit-il ? Combien de siècles ? Presque autant qu'il en avait passé à errer dans la terreur.

Il y eut un tintement dans l'air, comme une cloche qui avait été sonnée. Aragorn se leva et enfila les vêtements qui avaient été déposés près de son lit. Dans ces années de vie de soldat, il n'avait rien porté de si fin. Ses vêtements étaient de blanc et d'argent, et sa cape grise. Il y avait une petite table là où se trouvait auparavant la baignoire. Sur celle-ci, il y remarqua un bol d'eau et une assiette argentée sur laquelle on avait entreposé des morceaux de biscuits et de pomme. Il s'assit et mangea un peu. Il se rendit compte que les biscuits étaient très nourrissants. Cela devait être ces légendaires lembas de la Lórien, Il entendit un tintement de nouveau, il tira le rideau. Au pied du talan, un elfe hocha la tête dans sa direction.

Aragorn s'empressa de rejoindre celui-ci.

"La dame souhaite vous voir."

Aragorn fut à nouveau guidé à la petite clairière. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver le chemin lui-même. Tous les arbres se ressemblaient. La dame souriait à sa venue.

"Je vous reconnais mieux Estel." Elle tenait dans ses mains quelque chose qui scintillait comme une étoile. "Voici l'étoile d'Elendil, elle vous appartient. " Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, elle avait ceint la pierre sur son front et il sentit quelque chose de différent dans son être.

Il ferma les yeux. La pierre pesait plus lourd qu'une couronne. C'était comme si, en un instant, il pouvait entendre le murmure de ses ancêtres, comme si leur force s'écoulait dans ses veines. Comme s'il venait d'être sacré roi. Il rouvrit les yeux. C'était comme si un nouveau monde s'offrait à son regard. Il leva les yeux et vit chaque bourgeon sur les lourdes branches, et à ses pieds des niphredils et des elanors. Un bruissement lui fit lever le regard à nouveau.

Elle était là. Arwen. Mais cette fois-ci, ses joues étaient rosées et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. La mort ne rôdait plus autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'elle et la lueur dorée du bois.

"Arwen."

"Estel." Son sourire reflétait le sien quand elle ajouta, "Aragorn." Il tendit sa main vers elle, conscient de chaque écorchure dans celle-ci et chaque ongle fourchu. La main d'Arwen trouva la sienne, comme une fleur qui pousse au milieu des rochers aiguisés par le temps. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux siens comme si elle aussi avait longtemps voulu le revoir.

"Je ne vous ai pas oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié vos mots." Sa voix était un doux murmure qui se mêlait au bruissement de la source. Lui même ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Elle s'était dissipée l'assurance d'un jeune homme encore trop fier pour voir sa propre faiblesse et mortalité. Qui était-il vraiment pour mériter le regard qu'Arwen lui portait en ce moment. Même pas encore un roi… Juste un homme d'un peuple dont la gloire passée était dissipée. Juste un homme qui croulait sous les erreurs arrogantes de son peuple. Juste un mortel qui aimait par-dessus tout une immortelle.

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas un jeune mortel éberlué par la découverte d'un héritage glorieux. Il était à présent un homme qui connaissait le goût de la mort et le prix de la bataille. Elle le contemplait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, comme il l'avait contemplée la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Et c'était cet éclat dans les yeux d'Arwen que résidaient tous les espoirs d'Aragorn.

"Vous êtes venu." Il hocha la tête, "Venez." Elle le guida à travers le dédale des arbres. Elle devait connaître ce pays comme il connaissait à présent de grandes parties de la Terre du Milieu. Main dans la main, ils avançaient sans croiser d'autres elfes ou mortels. Ici et là, les oiseaux chantaient et des écureuils faisaient des galipettes. C'était comme si le bois avec sa flore et sa faune n'existait que pour eux.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait, car ils savaient que les mots ne suffiraient jamais. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, pas de précipitation. Leurs chemins avaient convergé et cette saison était la leur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent à marcher. S'arrêtant pour manger et dormir. Parfois, Aragorn avait l'impression que le reste de la Terre du Milieu s'était évanoui à jamais. La Lórien était interminable et la paix qui y régnait faisait croire que l'Ombre n'était qu'un mauvais songe.

L'hiver vint à passer et Aragorn sut qu'il était temps de partir. Il regarda Arwen qui était assise à ses côtés. Elle avait le regard rivé vers une source qui coulait aux pieds des arbres. Elle tourna son fin visage vers le sien.

"Il est donc temps Estel ?"

"Oui"

"Alors, allons à Cerin Amroth pour faire face ensemble à notre avenir." Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, le souvenir de ses rêves de la mort de sa bien-aimée embuait sa vue, mais il gardait ses lèvres serrées. Ce rêve ne deviendrait pas réalité, du moins, pas de son vivant. Et toute chose, toute créature doit mourir ou s'en aller vers l'Ouest. Avec cette pensée, il pouvait voir sans le voile de larmes refoulées.

Rien ne dure jamais. Sauf ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de sa compagne. Et cet espoir.

Leurs mots résonnèrent à travers toute la terre du milieu, comme résonne le chant du merle qui se réjouit du retour du printemps. Leurs visages étaient pleins de lumière. Une lumière qui se répandait autour d'eux, comme se répand l'aurore. Çà et là, dans chaque recoin de la Terre du milieu, cet éclat s'était disséminé comme des semences. Très loin de la Lórien, un jardinier de la Comté découvrait quelques semaines plus tard des pieds-d'alouette dans le jardin de son maître.

Quel que fut l'effet de ces paroles échangées, le temps des au revoirs était venu. La route serait encore longue avant qu'Aragorn puisse accomplir son devoir et obtenir le droit de savourer les délices de sa récompense. Long était encore le temps qu'Arwen devait passer avant de pouvoir goûter les doux fruits de sa patience.

Leurs pas s'étaient ralentis, mais leurs doigts restaient entremêlés. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée du bois. On avait amené son cheval et ses affaires ici. Un Galadhrim vint à leur rencontre avec une sacoche :

"La Dame vous souhaite un chemin plein de lumière. Et vous offre quelques victuailles."

"Remerciez-la."

L'elfe inclina sa tête et s'éloigna. Il alla rejoindre deux sentinelles galadhrim qui semblaient attendre Arwen.

Les fiancés se firent face. Leurs sourires étaient plus doux qu'amers, même si leurs voix trahissaient leur peur comme leur peine d'être ainsi séparés.

"J'irai voir votre père et je lui donnerai votre missive, ma Dame."

"Je veillerai sur vous Estel. Que votre chemin soit rapide et sans encombres. Je sais que nous sortirons tous deux victorieux de ce qui nous attend. "

Ils se rencontrèrent avec leurs regards, après avoir incliné sa tête et baisé la main de sa bien-aimée, il s'en alla. Il ne se retourna pas, mais derrière lui un chant de deux voix féminines l'accompagnaient.

Son coeur était léger alors qu'il galopait vers Imladris.

Son sommeil était profond, mais plein de légèreté. Car, il y trouvait repos et ses rêves étaient emplis de lumière et d'elanors.

Ensemble, ils avaient rejeté l'Ombre et l'incertitude. Ainsi , il y avait à présent dans son coeur un refuge. Où qu'il aille, que la mort rôde autour de lui ou que l'Ombre ronge ses bottes, il aurait toujours ce refuge. Même la Mort n'est qu'un soupir face à ce brasier d'espoir éternel.

Et un jour, la victoire triompherait et commenceraient alors les jours heureux, ensemble.

Fi de la mort quand la Lumière perdure et que le chemin continue.

* * *

Avis aux puristes : le fait que ça soit Galadriel qui donne à Aragorn l'étoile d'Elendil sst purement mon invention. Je trouvais cela approprié. Quoique... dans les appendices, il y avait une allusion qui me faisait penser à l'Elendilmir. Mais il me semble que le bijou d'origine a été perdu lors de la mort d'Isildur et retrouvé par Aragorn après la Guerre de l'Anneau. L'Elendilmir qu'il porte lors de la bataille du champs de Pelennor est une réplique qui a été faite (me semble t'il, après la mort d'Isildur.)

Ps : oui bon hein... C'est le printemps, je refuse donc d'écrire sur la mort d'Arwen.


End file.
